


Oops

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Basically Peter becomes impregnated by Venom... The Symbiote literally leaves a piece of itself behind... Don't even ask me how...





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> No one is prepared for half-alien babe

Positive... There was no denying it anymore... Peter heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against the bathroom wall. Pregnant, he was pregnant, which meant Venom hadn't been lying. The bastard had literally left a piece of itself (himself?) behind.

"Dammit," Peter swore under his breath and mentally kicked himself.

He couldn't believe he had been so reckless. So stupid. So...

"Everything okay in there kid?"

"Yeah," Peter lied, "I'll be out in a second."

The store clerk grunted in acknowledgment and shuffled off. Peter took one final look at the damning plus sign before he tossed the test into the trash. There was no denying it any longer; his career as a full-time hero was coming to an end.


End file.
